


Mirrors Have Secrets

by jaewoo_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Doyoung Wants to Help, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Kim Jungwoo (NCT) is Stressed, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stress Relief, Top Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, dowoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoo_enthusiast/pseuds/jaewoo_enthusiast
Summary: Each time a comeback would approach, Jungwoo would find himself in the practice room, exercising the choreography. Doyoung knew this, so when he woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, he wasn't surprised. He always tried to calm Jungwoo down, reassure him that everything will be fine, but sometimes that wasn't enough. So Doyoung thought of another idea to release some of the stress from the younger boy.





	Mirrors Have Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for months, but I didn't find the time to finish it until now.  
> Also, smut is so hard. But I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> Sorry for any mistakes, it was written at night.

     Each time a comeback would approach, Jungwoo would find himself in the practice room, exercising the choreography. He was always anxious about his performances, and he just wanted to make his fans and band members proud.

     Doyoung knew this, so when he woke up in the middle of the night to an empty bed, he wasn't surprised. He and Jungwoo had been dating for a while now and he knew how insecure his boyfriend was. He always tried to calm him down, reassure him that everything will be fine, but sometimes that wasn't enough. So Doyoung thought of another idea of how to release some stress from the younger boy.

     Doyoung got out of his bed and made his way to the practice room. He opened the door slowly, careful not to make a sound. The room was poorly illuminated by the big windows, that allowed the moonlight to creep in. Jungwoo was by the mirrors, forehead pressed against the surface, panting slightly. He looked tired, and Doyoung slowly made his way to the boy, wrapping an arm around his waist from behind. Jungwoo shuddered at Doyoung's cold skin against his hot one and looked back. He saw the other's dark eyes and relaxed into his arms. A smile appeared on his face when he saw his boyfriend, and he turned to face him.

     „What did I tell you about late-night practices?” Doyoung asked, making the other boy look down.

     „Sorry, hyung. I felt stressed again...” Jungwoo whispered, looking at Doyoung with his usual puppy eyes, that would get him everything he wanted.

     „I think I can help you with that, baby.” The older boy whispered in his ear, body pressed close to Jungwoo’s fragile one.

     Since he and Jungwoo started dating, he always felt happier and warm around the boy. Jungwoo was clingy and soft most of the time, but only Doyoung knew that he was far from that in bed. The only thing running through his mind now was how he was going to fuck Jungwoo hard and senselessly, making the boy forget all his insecurities and drown in pleasure. He placed his hands on the younger’s waist, crashing their lips together. The kiss was soft at start, but soon it became messy, all teeth and tongue, but neither of them seemed to care. They parted when they needed air, panting slightly, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

     Doyoung pressed Jungwoo into the mirror, their clothed erections almost touching, and Jungwoo tried to buck his hips up, but Doyoung’s hands kept him in place. The younger could feel his lover's hot breath on his neck, his lips almost touching the sensitive skin. He closed his eyes, biting his lip in anticipation as Doyoung’s mouth started leaving open-mouthed kisses on his warm skin. He sucked on a particular spot next to Jungwoo’s collarbone, which made him whine, grabbing Doyoung’s hair.

     He placed kisses on his neck and down to his chest, biting and sucking his skin. He licked a long stripe on his neck, earning a moan from Jungwoo, who had his head tilted backward to give Doyoung more access. Doyoung’s hands traveled underneath Jungwoo’s thin shirt, slowly dragging his fingers along his chest and down to his lower abdomen. Doyoung’s hands were cold, and Jungwoo shuddered at the feeling. He found his lover's nipple, twisting the nub between his fingers and earning a gasp from the smaller boy, who was now squirming under his touch. His free hand lifted the boy's shirt, taking his other nipple between his lips. He swirled his tongue around the nub, sucking on it and making Jungwoo arch his back, trying to buck his hips up to meet with Doyoung’s.

     The older boy smirked, starting to grind both off their clothed members against each other, making them moan at the friction. His mouth was still on Jungwoo's body, leaving a trail of marks from his nipple to his stomach. He loved to see Jungwoo’s body covered in dark spots, knowing that only he could touch the boy like that.

     Jungwoo let out a whimper, hooking his arms around the other's neck, crashing their lips together into a messy kiss. He felt Doyoung’s hips pressed against his own, their members grinding together, both of them moaning into the kiss.

     Doyoung’s hand reached down into Jungwoo’s underwear, wrapping his fingers around his cock and stroking it slowly, just to tease the boy. Jungwoo whined, hiding his face into Doyoung’s shoulder and pulling his hair slightly. He was already painfully hard, his boxers soaked with precum.

     “You’re so wet, baby. Just for me.” He whispered, circling the head of the boy’s sensitive length with his thumb. Jungwoo moaned, getting even louder when Doyoung used his precum to stroke Jungwoo’s cock up and down. Doyoung worried for a second that somebody might hear them, but he loved hearing Jungwoo’s voice, so he didn't even think about telling him to stay quiet.

     Jungwoo felt dizzy from all the pleasure he was feeling. With the comeback approaching, he and Doyoung barely had time for being this intimate and Jungwoo enjoyed moments like this.

     “Doyoung...” he whined, letting his head back. “I want you...” Jungwoo panted out, looking up at Doyoung with dark eyes.

     Doyoung wasted no time. He unzipped Jungwoo’s pants, leaving him only in his briefs. There was a stain of precum visible on his boxers, and the older smiled, taking off Jungwoo’s underwear. The cold air hitting his erection made Jungwoo hiss, leaning his head against the mirror. The older boy lifted him in his arms, his back pressed against the cold surface of the mirror.

     Doyoung had no lube, so he just brought his hand to Jungwoo’s mouth. The younger understood, taking three fingers in his mouth and he started licking them. He swirled his tongue around them, sucking the fingers that were in his mouth, never breaking eye contact. He licked around Doyoung’s fingers, making them slick with saliva. Doyoung found it hard to breathe, watching Jungwoo in awe. When his fingers were wet enough, he slowly removed them from the boy’s mouth, pulling off his underwear.

     "Ah- Doyoung, h...hurry up!" Jungwoo panted, letting his head fall back.

     Doyoung wasted no time, lining his finger with the boy’s entrance. He rubbed his entrance, teasing him, earning a groan from Jungwoo. He pushed the first finger in slowly, letting him get used to his finger. Jungwoo whined, closing his eyes as he tried to muffle the small moans escaping his lips.

     Doyoung pushed in his finger to his knuckle, and a few moments later he pushed out. Jungwoo groaned, waiting for more. Doyoung pushed his finger in and out of Jungwoo's entrance at a steady pace until he added a second finger, stretching Jungwoo's hole and making him moan louder. He was now curling his fingers deep inside Jungwoo, scissoring and stretching him open. The soft boy was already a moaning mess, not holding in his sounds at that point. He arched his back, his nails digging into Doyoung's back.

     "More...I want more" Jungwoo gasped, as Doyoung's lips curled up into a smirk.

     “You're such a good boy for me, taking my fingers in so well.”  
Doyoung added a third finger, starting to thrust his digits faster and faster, sending a wave of pleasure over Jungwoo, that was now fucking down on Doyoung’s fingers.

     Doyoung’s long, slim fingers felt so good, hitting all the right places, but Jungwoo still wanted more, he wanted the older boy to ruin him, breaking him over and over.

     “Ah, Doyoung, I want you...to- ah fuck me..." Jungwoo breathed out, feeling the churn in the pit of his stomach intensifying.

     Doyoung simply nods, taking his fingers slowly out of Jungwoo. He stripped out of his clothes, letting them fall on the ground, next to Jungwoo's.

     He stroked his member until he wass fully hard and he positioned himself against Jungwoo’s entrance, rubbing his cock against the puckered hole, making Jungwoo whine with impatience. Doyoung smiled, shushing him with a soft kiss on his pinkish lips and he pushed just the head in. Jungwoo gasped, his head jerked back, a chill going up to his spine. Doyoung slowly pushed in until he was balls deep into Jungwoo, letting his boyfriend adjust to his size and waiting for his sign to keep going.

     Jungwoo felt so tight around Doyoung’s dick, making him groan and he thought how lucky he was to have Jungwoo in his life. Jungwoo’s mind felt intoxicated with the way Doyoung was filling him up just right, making him feel so full.

     “Move, please.” Jungwoo said under his breath, and Doyoung obeyed, moving slowly, thrusting into Jungwoo shallowly, letting him get used to the stretch. Jungwoo moaned, loving the way Doyoung’s thick cock felt inside him. Doyoung pushed in and out of Jungwoo at a steady pace, each thrust deeper and harder than the previous one.

     Jungwoo let out little moans every once in a while, his mind clouded by the pleasure. Doyoung wanted to hear more of his boyfriend’s voice, so he changed his angle slightly, his thrusts still slow, but forceful, looking for a specific spot. Suddenly, Jungwoo let out a high-pitched moan, arching his back, and Doyoung knew he had hit the place that made Jungwoo see stars.

     “Doyoung ah- faster, faster ah- I want you to break...me” Jungwoo managed to breathe out, his nails leaving little crescents into Doyoung’s milky skin. Doyoung sped up, snapping his hips forward and pushing in and out of the boy. His thrusts were merciless, repeatedly hitting Jungwoo’s prostate.

     Jungwoo moaned shamelessly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head from the immense pleasure he was feeling. The churn in the pit of his stomach intensifies, feeling his orgasm approaching.

     Doyoung was close too, Jungwoo’s hole clenching around his dick, sucking him right in. Jungwoo’s hand traveled down, interlacing their fingers together, and Doyoung couldn’t fight the small smile that spreads across his face, kissing the back of Jungwoo’s hand. He could tell that the boy was close by the way his tights were shaking, tears rolling down his beautiful face from how good Doyoung was making him feel. Jungwoo was at that point a moaning mess, saying Doyoung’s name repeatedly like a mantra.

     “Doyoung, ah Doyoung, I...ah love you..." Jungwoo said, his words punctuated with moans, hiding his head in the crook of Doyoung’s neck.

     “I love you so much, Jungwoo, ah…” Doyoung’s words were enough to send Jungwoo over the edge, his cum painting his stomach with white stains. His walls constricted around Doyoung's cock, making him groan as he came, filling Jungwoo up with his load.

     Once they both slowly came off their high, Doyoung pulled out, using his shirt to clean them, giving Jungwoo a peck on his lips.

     “I think my stress is gone now...” Jungwoo whispered with a small smile on this face, hooking his chin over Doyoung’s shoulder. The older male held him in his arms, covering him with his shirt. He carried him back to their room where they snuggled into each other's arms, slowly drifting to sleep.


End file.
